Le Maid Cafe Shi
by Hotokichan
Summary: AU And OC's   "Welcome Home, Master!" A Phrase So Constantly used at Establishments such as this one. But what if this Cafe wasn't just like those other Cafes? And what will happen if Deidara and Tobi are the sad ones whom have to learn this the hard way!


"Sempai! You got to hurry up! What if they close before we arrive! Tobi would be so sad  
Sempai! Sempai! Sempai-""Shut your goddamned mouth! Yeah! God!"

These two, would be Deidara, and Tobi. Best of friends, aren't they?

They walked down the streets of a current century city. As you can imagine, it was busy. Groups of people walking around, most with suitcases, others on phones, birds flying above, and even a few bikes parked on trees, the few that there were.

Buildings of all shapes, sizes, heights, and colors. Different sounds, people, the city life, right?

And the two arguing-Well, one yelling blonde and retreating awe struck male- didn't penetrate this city aura. It was an everyday thing anyway!

Let's go back to the idiots, shall we?

"Tobi, Come on, I'm looking for a shit to give!" The Blonde one told Tobi, or was this man's name Sempai? Probably not. "But Deidara Sempai! It'll be fun! So many sweets in one place! And pretty Girl-chans everywhere!" Tobi reasoned, looking around for the familiar sign he had seen in the magazine in which he had seen the advertising.

These two, well, one and accomplice continued to bicker until they had eventually reached the wanted destination. Both actually stopped talking to look up at the large sign that stuck on the grey bricked structure. This read "Le Maid Café 'Shi'" A weird combination of French, American, and Japanese if you asked me.

Both only looked for a moment more before looking at the entrance of the comfy, warm radiating café. A glass door that could be seen through, and before any other details of the outside could be taken in, the more excited of the two sprung inside, the blonde groaning behind him , but followed in suite.

Both stopped in their tracks, looking down as they were greeted by a short, dark skinned , brown haired maid. Tobi seemed to be looking over her attire, he found it quite cute, and looked around to the other maids in different ones. Perhaps each were made to fit each maid?

He turned his attention back to the one in front of him, and took in her appearance. Noting her head accessory, a black head band that had a white, and black trim laced bow in the center. Along with two crimson colored twin barrettes in her bangs. She held her long, brown hair in a low braid. Moving his gaze down to her Choker, which itself was also black, Lace only tracing the bottom of it with the same black shade. And hanging from it was a glinting silver cross.

Once again moving down, he noted her long sleeves, Connected to her black corset top, and a poofy, signature maid skirt to match up with it, of course trimmed with lace. And what covered that, and the corset, was a plain white apron, ruffled at the trim . And finally, looking down at her legs, she had striped black and white, thigh high socks, and calf high black boots, which tied into a bow at the top.

Overall, she looked cute in Tobi's opinion, he felt his cheeks go a bit red behind his mask, hell, looking around at all the pretty girls in different maid dresses were what caused his blush. But he didn't think Deidara cared…irritation was probably blocking his senses.

The girl spoke, softly, but clear. Eyes still closed cheerfully. "Welcome Home, Masters!" And a chorus of the same phrase followed after her, as Maids from in ear's shot turned to the new customers, bowing respectfully.

Tobi jumped a little in place, as he looked down at Hotoki, damn , she was short. Or was he just tall? A little bit of both. What followed her greeting was a warm smile that caused him to grin.

At that moment, Deidara spoke up, rolling his eyes at Tobi's actions. "Table for two, Yeah." He mumbled. And she gave a nod, eyes opening finally. Tobi and Deidara were taken aback a bit at the mismatched orbs. Red, and blue…But Tobi stared a bit before shaking his head and nodding. "Table for two please!" He said, repeating his Sempai's request.

She glanced a bit to her right, and turned a bit. Tobi noted the white bow that must have kept the Apron together on her back. Of course, they followed her as she began to walk, she waved to a few of her fellow maids, and stopped a table. Taking a step away from it so that they could both be seated.

Orders were made, taken , and brought to the attention of the cook as their maid waitress had taken off. Tobi looked around for her, to see if she had come back with his treats yet. Deidara simply stared at the wall of the booth they sat in. And eventually began looking over the menu for what else they had.

She came back later, a silver platter in her hand. In which its surface held a simple coffee mug, steaming with the brown liquid. And besides it was a slice of chocolate fudged, but yellow caked, cake. And, on it was a strawberry. Finally, there was a lollipop next to the cake. She stopped in front of their table/booth and began to set down their orders. Sliding the Coffee to Deidara, and placing the cake down in front of Tobi, as well as the lollipop.

Tobi stared at the lollipop and back to their server, blinking, but unseen behind his mask. He was afraid to reach for it. ". . ?. . " He made a questioning sound and she simply smiled. Sliding the candy to him closer, with a delicate looking hand. "Oh, this is on the House Master!" She said, and Tobi brightened up, eyes sparkling at both the maid and the treat.

"Maid-Chan is so nice to Tobi!" He said, and she covered her mouth slightly, shoulders going up and down from a silent laugh that she had hidden. He laughed with her, while Deidara rolled his eyes at both of their antics, sipping his coffee, sighing in contentment.

"Maid-chan should sit down with Tobi and Sempai! And she can eat with us! What is maid-chan's name, Maid-chan?" He asked, hand gently pulling at her wrist. She blinked, one of her innocent eyes narrowing a bit, it was the red one. But this development wasn't noticed by Tobi, and he continued to pull her, sliding a bit from his spot in the booth to make room for her.

"Oh it wasn't anything…Master, You just, seemed like you would like it." She said, looking between the two, hand twitching slightly. Deidara groaned. "Tobi you idiot, let the poor girl go." He said, eye twitching. Tobi looked at his Sempai, but did as he was commanded, lowering his head and instantly gave an apology. "Tobi is so sorry Maid-chan! Really really Sorry-." He was cut off, blinking as his own hair was tussled by the same delicate hand that had gave him his candy.

"Oh no it's alright Master! But I don't recommend you trying that with any of the other maids here." She said, trailing off into soft laughter, Tobi looked up at her. Giving a slow nod, and the tiniest of frowns reaching his lips as her hand left his hair.

…That was the first time someone had actually done such a…friendly gesture towards him.

It felt nice.

And then, they finally made eye contact. And both were frozen, just staring into each other's eyes.

A simple expression crossed the maid's face for a moment. But that was the keyword, 'moment' her expression had returned to normal after it.

The expression was "Oh shit."

She felt that she had a right to wear the expression. It expressed her thoughts almost perfectly. She instantly glanced away from Tobi, hurriedly. "Uhm…If you need anything more of me Masters, Please just summon me!" She said, this was also hurried. Tobi had made a move to speak, but she was already gone, walking towards the kitchens before he got a word out.

His eye, Oh god his eye. How…how could someone's eyes be so…dark and evil? Malice pooled from that man, she shivered, holding herself with her spare arm, the other holding the platter which she held at her center. She had suddenly gotten very cold, so cold that she felt she could have seen her own breath.

She must be careful around this particular individual; she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.

Deidara looked at where their table's maid had disappeared, as Did Tobi. He wore a worried expression behind his mask. Deidara's didn't hold a single care in the world. "..The hell was her problem?" He muttered, and took another long swig of his coffee. Tobi didn't answer, and only looked at the door of the kitchen, and turned back to his food, staring down at it instead…she looked so scared. He clenched his fist.

A yelp echoed through the entire café, and all heads whipped in the direction of it. All maids, even ones that were in the kitchen came to check it out, all seemed on high alert, glares directed at one particular sight.

A drunken man, hair tussled, cheeks pink, he wore a sly smirk on his face. Five o clock shadow, a business suit, most likely a man who was having a tough time at a job in office. But that wasn't an excuse. He held a young maid, whom had raven colored hair, and the lightest of purple for eyes, arms around her waist, she was blushing madly, seeming to shock to do anything.

But this wasn't a problem , instantly maids from all corners of the café came to her side. One, a pink haired one pried him off of her, and shoving the unsuspecting, and equally shocked male to a blonde, and pissed off looking maid, as he came into her arms-length, she delivered a rough punch to his stomach, making him double over, as he made a gagged sound and was pushed to another maid. A brown bun one who directed a kick to his head, making him stumble towards the exit, a pained look on his face, where their own tables maid stood leaning against the now opened door.

Just as he was about to fall over, out of the door, the brown skinned maid stepped in front of the door, grabbing him by his blue tie, and pulled roughly, a sickly sweet smile on her face as she set him to his feet, though he swayed in place. And he himself, was a good 4 inches taller than her, she stared up at him.

She simply pulled back a fist, ready to deliver the finishing blow. But was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, she glanced to her side, and instantly backed off of the male. Bowing respectfully to the big busted woman whom had interrupted her. The woman had a hand on her hip, painted lips in a smirk as she nodded. She looked quite sassy, almost reaching the males height.

"Now…Please Check on the maid." She said to the maid, who gave a quick nod and scurried to attend to the girl, who was surrounded by the others. The man held his head, it seems his vision had blurred, and he himself had his eyes narrowed. He made a move that looked like he was about to deliver a punch, but was stopped by a hand that had come to his face. Index finger extended.

Before simply, she flicked it, and the man stayed in place for a moment before his eyes widened, and he was flung across the street, and into the building across from the woman's café. A round of gasp came from her customers, even from Deidara and Tobi!

Her call rung through the streets, as those outside the shop too had stopped to see what had taken place.

"Listen; Don't let me ever see you around here again! Or next time, I'll use more than just a finger! We don't exactly like perverts running about."

A round of applause broke out behind her, from her customers, and from her workers. She held her head high, flicking some of her blond hair behind her shoulder as she turned around, looking away from the of course, unconscious male, a good distance away from her Café. The door closed behind her with the tinkle of a bell, as she started towards her own office, applause still followed her.

And everything went smoothly after this small event, though talk of it still rang throughout the café.

"We would like to thank you for attending our Café, Masters! Of course we apologize for what happened today, especially on your first visit!" The dark skinned maid said, bowing in apology as Tobi shook his head, and Deidara just reached into his pocket to pull out the money to pay.

"No No Maid-chan! Tobi thought that was amazing! Super amazing! Tobi had no idea that maids could kick so many butts! Tobi was really surprised today!" He said, getting up from his seat and standing in front of her. "Tobi also never got to know Maid-chan's name!" He said.

"Oh! Yes…It's Hotoki, Master." She said, smiling but her smile instantly fell from her face, as soon as both of his hands found their way to one of hers. "Tobi will be sure to return Maid-/Hotoki-chan!" He said excitedly.

It was back. The feeling. It was back! Her vision blurred and blackened, she felt as if electricity had been run through her, she trembled, eyes closing as she instantly pulled her hand roughly away from his. She wouldn't fall into it, The darkness...it...it felt as if it would kill her! And pushed him, far.

"Don't touch me!" Was what echoed from her, as he stumbled a good feet or two away from her, surprised to say the least. She ran past him, the click of her boots sounding as the slamming of a door drowned out the echo of her demand.

Deidara was instantly by Tobi's side, eyes wide as he glared in the direction of the door she had disappeared behind, gritting his teeth. "Just what the hell was that about?" He growled, about to all up and walk towards the kitchen door, before Tobi's hand stopped him. "Sempai no! It's not that big of a deal! Maybe it was something Tobi did!" He tried to reason. He found himself staring at the door as well..just what had he done wrong?

**Yeah. Ok , that was me revising this fanfic. Yeah. xD I tried, and I did this in like, an hour, so ya'll should be kissing my feet. Chapter two may or may not be out tomorrow. Who knows, Anyhow, we are still looking for maids. **

**And I want to make something clear with you guys, if this maid isn't well thought out, It won't be accepted. I want a DECENT description of everything, you don't need to reveal EVERYTHING just enough so that we get a good idea.**

**Also, I didn't really explain this, I had no intention of having this story include their normal powers, until I got a maid whom had one. So from here on, it will be in AU. Modern times, still ninjas, etc. **


End file.
